


Тони знает

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DS, Established Relationship, M/M, Shibari, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: подарок для Editka, хотевшей шибари и чтобы Кэпу нравилось.Необходимые предупреждения: мультивёрс с отчётливым уклоном в комикс-вселенную, D/S отношения, саб!Кэп, шибари, порка, ER с ХЭ, NC-21, 3300.Саммари: Кэп держится лучше некуда, но, честное слово, кого он пытается обмануть?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 80





	Тони знает

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_K_UA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_K_UA/gifts).

…снова. Тони узнаёт об этом первым, без помощи вездесущих камер и всеведущего Джарвиса: достаточно просто посмотреть на то, каким Кэп возвращается с одиноких тренировок. Все спарринги временно отложены, даже для Тора умница Стив нашёл подходящее объяснение, но настоящая причина — вот она: Стив боится.

— Упрямый, своевольный, одинокий придурок, — бормочет Тони, рассматривая пропитанные потом и сукровицей бинты. Стив всё никак не привыкнет к измельчителю, и неопрятные мотки ткани, ещё недавно стягивавшей его кулаки, выглядывают из мусорной корзины. Не то чтобы Тони нарочно следил за Кэпом или, упаси боже, шпионил, но когда живёшь бок-о-бок, такие мелочи — как крик о помощи, закупоренный в бутылку с посланием. — Ну почему просто не сказать?

Он знает ответ. Тот бурлит, кипит в его собственной отравленной крови, пронизывает вдохи и выдохи, звучит в каждом ударе покрытого шрамами сердца. Кэпу отчаянно нужно то, чего он не хочет себе позволять — не может позволить! — и Кэп будет молчать, как зашитый, пока не сорвётся в очередной кровавой бойне. Полезное для Мстителя качество, если так посмотреть, но если бы спросили Тони…

Хорошо, пожалуй, что его никто не спрашивает. Было бы много ругательств и разбитых вещей, а потом он поступил бы так, как один Мститель не должен поступать с другим. Унял бы Кэпа единственно возможным способом, и лучше не вспоминать обстоятельств, при которых этот способ был открыт и применён впервые.

Тони и не вспоминает. Он проверяет всё, что может пригодиться — каждую защёлку, каждый дюйм и узелок, каждый кожаный хвостик с вплетённым плоским грузиком, словом, всё. Долго стоит над полированной деревянной скамьёй, достаточно широкой, чтобы вместить даже Халка. Пытается отдышаться, не думать, очистить разум, не предвкушать и не ненавидеть себя за непрошеную, недозволенную сладость, заполняющую жилы.

А потом идёт за Стивом. Тот как раз должен выбраться из своего сатанинского душа — честное слово, это дьявольское изобретение, ну кто ещё способен поставить человека под режущие струи ледяной воды и кипятка попеременно?

Стив, впрочем, не кажется страдающей жертвой. Стоит у источающей пар душевой, показывая спину и задницу, за один взгляд на которые Пракситель бы отдал любую руку на выбор, и вытирает волосы.

Тони без лишних разговоров его обездвиживает. Легко и просто, когда Кэп не сопротивляется, почти невозможно, если бы вздумал упереться: красные и золотые молнии вспыхивают в воздухе, окружают его, сжимают в объятии, накрывают и ноги, и грудь, и живот, последним прячут раскрасневшееся от ударов воды лицо.

Тони ничего не говорит. Стив молчит тоже: не нужны никакие слова. Облегчённого выдоха, сорвавшегося с полусжатых губ в самый последний момент перед тем, как маска брони встаёт на место, вполне достаточно.

Кэпу надо. А когда Кэпу надо, Тони из кожи вон вылезет, но даст ему что угодно: Башню, Новых Мстителей, дом, гамбургер с острым луком, новый щит, собственное сердце. Последнего Кэп ни разу не просил и, должно быть, не знает, что просить и не нужно, что Тони и так весь его. С потрохами.

— Привет, Старк! Новые испытания? Ты хоть предупреждал бы, я запасся попкорном!

Что хорошо в Башне Мстителей: всегда кого-нибудь да встретишь. Это же и плохо, но сейчас Тони не до подколок Клинта, определённо нет.

— Поздно спохватился, — отзывается он, проходя мимо Бартона. Броня летит следом, торжественная и сияющая, как кит в рассветном море. — Я весь его извёл, пока делал тебе стрелы — так нахохотался, ты не представляешь.

Бартон ещё говорит что-то им в спины, но Тони не слушает. Поворот, поворот, грузовой лифт, подземный этаж с высшим допуском секретности, широкая дверь разъезжается в стороны, смыкается за ними, как пара гигантских ладоней, накрывающих распахнутый рот, и — наконец-то — они одни.

— Тони.

Иногда ему ужасно хочется составить словарь. Записать Стива в мельчайших подробностях: интонации, сердечный ритм, микроскопические паузы между словами, движения бровей, блеск глаз, запах мыла и горячей кожи, словом, всё. Заставить Джарвиса проанализировать, и, если старичок не перегорит, определить хоть какую-нибудь закономерность. Объяснить то, что до сих пор никак не объясняется, а ведь сколько было попыток. Найти зависимость между тем, что Тони видит, что слышит в звуке собственного имени, и тем, что случается потом. Понять, почему он сам так упрямо, безнадёжно, бессовестно влюблён, и легче не становится, как ни пытайся.

— Да, Стив?

Последние части брони сползают с длинных крепких ног, как растаявший снег. Оставляют Стива обнажённым, безупречным — таким, что смотреть больно, а не смотреть нет сил.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Стив. Кадык у него дёргается вверх и вниз, как будто ещё какие-то слова застряли в горле и ищут путь наружу. — Что не заставил просить. И вообще.

— Какие счёты между друзьями, — неловко врёт Тони. Никакие они с Кэпом не друзья, а кто они друг другу, так сходу не определишь. — Я вижу, как тебе хреново, так что давай-ка, ложись и закрывай глаза, я сам всё сделаю.

Несколько мгновений Стив ещё смотрит на него — на самом деле, ест глазами, и словно бы хочет сказать ещё что-то, но в конце концов сдаётся, опускает ресницы.

Слушается.

Ужасно это глупо, если разобраться — вязать верёвкой человека, способного разорвать магнитный захват, но дураком себя Тони не чувствует. Этот композит он создавал сам, и результат радует: длинная, в меру гладкая и в меру шероховатая, густо-алая верёвка в палец толщиной способна удержать даже стартующий самолёт, но при этом не оставит на светлой коже ни единой царапины. Первым делом Тони набрасывает широкую петлю на бычью шею, осторожно и внимательно регулирует охват, фиксирует парой страховочных узлов и ведёт дальше, дальше. Через широкую спину между лопатками, вдоль ложбинки позвоночника до талии, где собирается ещё одна полоса опоры, надёжно затянутая и не мешающая дышать. Ещё и ещё, быстрыми бросками влево-вправо, точно косыми росчерками: к плечу, к другому, под рёбра, парой стремительных витков вокруг могучих предплечий, сеткой до самых запястий. На Кэпе словно собирается ещё одна броня, пока ещё неполная, ажурная, дразнящая своим несовершенством, льнущая к коже. Новый виток уходит от талии вниз, крест-накрест перечёркивает бёдра и круглящийся твёрдый зад. Даже жарко делается от трудной работы и стараний сделать всё так, как только и можно для Стива: идеально. Длинные бёдра в коротких жёстких волосках, крепкие колени, икры, голени, удивительно изящные для такого богатыря щиколотки — алая нить вьётся, расслаивается на тонкие прочные волокна, схватывается узлами там, где без этого не обойтись, широким веером ложится по плоскостям. Живот и пах Тони оставляет напоследок: здесь всё слишком нежно, слишком сложно. Слишком возбуждает, и не только его одного: вот уже от случайного мазка петлёй вздрагивает крупный член, пока ещё не полностью поднявшийся, но за этим — Тони знает — дело не станет.

Живот у Стива твёрдый, как ясеневая доска, в темнеющей штриховке волос, густеющих к паху. Вязать здесь трудно, не за что зацепиться, но опыт, знание и твёрдая рука ведут и направляют не хуже самой подробной из инструкций: Тони крепит один узел над другим, пропускает верёвку между ними, затягивает — несильно, оставляя возможность дышать, — бросает короткий случайный взгляд на лицо Стива и резко выдыхает.

Стив счастлив. Это очень видно, очень откровенно, почти непристойно: как он счастлив здесь, сейчас, голым в верёвочном коконе, связанным и свободным — куда свободнее, чем в любой другой момент. Румянец заливает щёки, скулы, неровными языками тянется к вискам и под челюсть, полузакрытые глаза блестят от возбуждения, невозможно прекрасный рот приоткрыт и расслаблен, так и ждёт поцелуя, но целовать нельзя, как бы ни хотелось. Здесь та граница, за которую не заходят, на которую даже не смотрят, раз и навсегда решив не заступать так далеко. Остановиться бы вовремя… останавливаться Тони не хочет, не может, но всё-таки должен. Закончив со сложной вязью на животе, он отступает на мгновение, пытается охватить Стива одним взглядом, убедиться, что всё в порядке, и тот коротко громко стонет, подаётся бёдрами навстречу, прося без слов.

— Сейчас, — тихо обещает Тони. Запомнить бы Кэпа таким: растянутым на скамье, золотым, покорным. Счастливым от этой покорности, этой странной свободы — отдать всего себя, приобрести неизмеримо больше… — Сейчас, Стив.

Здесь он обходится без всяких композитов. Тонкая шёлковая верёвка, мягкая и гладкая до того, что кажется полированной, скользит по самому нежному, отзывчивому. Накрывает мошонку, стягивается плоским узлом у основания члена, широкими витками накрывает ствол, не оставляя нетронутой ни доли дюйма кожи. Член под ней наливается и твердеет, становится всё толще и длинней, но шёлк — восхитительная субстанция, ничего лучше него не может изобрести даже гениальный Тони Старк. Где нужно — натянется, где нужно — сожмёт, везде приласкает нежным касанием, вберёт в себя выступившую на головке влагу. Пятно всё растёт, Стив уже стонет в голос, а когда Тони завязывает последний узелок и прячет тонкие хвостики, слышно, как он всхлипывает — коротким, стыдным, мгновенно оборвавшимся предоргазменным звуком.

Ну нет, не так скоро.

Хватает одного толчка, чтобы Стив послушно опустился на скамью, и ещё одного — чтобы перевернулся, прижав изнывающий член весом собственного тела. Зад, охваченный верёвкой, выпирает так откровенно, что слепит глаза, и у Тони рот пересыхает. Припасть бы губами… нет, нельзя.

— Ноги шире. Упрись пальцами.

Стив весь-весь-весь его, такой его, что сердце сводит, и всё-таки недоступный, от этого свихнуться можно, и Тони потихоньку съезжает с катушек, гладит раскрытой ладонью, сжимает… силой оттаскивает себя прочь, к выставке девайсов, долго выбирает и всё никак не может выбрать.

Плеть? К красным росчеркам верёвки прибавятся алые тонкие следы множества хвостиков, они будут переплетаться и дополнят картину, а наутро и следа не останется, благослови боже суперсолдатскую кровь. Под плетью Стив всегда кричит, цепляясь пальцами за деревянный край скамьи, но подставляется снова и снова. Флоггер? Плоский, широкий, он мгновенно раскрасит светлое золото розовым, заставит налиться теплом и восхитительной яркостью, а уж звуки… не угрожающий свист, режущий воздух, а вкусные звонкие шлепки, от которых всё тело берётся сладким спазмом, и не только у Стива…

Ремень. Широкий, армейский, с орлом на пряжке. Его Тони сам побаивается — в сороковых не слишком увлекались тонкой выделкой, ценя прежде всего прочность и силу, — но Стив молчал слишком долго, накопил в себе слишком много тоски и вины, и того неясного, что мучит его, кажется, всю жизнь: он везде и всегда лишний, всегда наособицу и не такой, как все. Нельзя носить такое в душе слишком долго, как нельзя бесконечно нагревать загнанный в герметичный сосуд газ — и то, и другое чревато взрывом.

Тони шлёпает ременной петлёй о ладонь, и видит, как под обвязкой по Стиву проходит волна, от затылка до пяток: мышцы сокращаются плавно и синхронно, расслабляются, точно всё тело зовёт — скорей, скорей. Стив даже позволяет себе чуть потереться о скамью, вжаться в неё членом, и Тони шлёпает его в первый раз не ради облегчения, а чтобы призвать к порядку.

— Прости, — выдыхает Стив и замирает снова — длинный, золотой и прекрасный. — Я… заработал?

— Был очень плохим Кэпом, Сэм и то бы лучше справился, — ехидствует Тони, надеясь, что сарказма в голосе достаточно. Сэм — Капитан Америка? Да полноте, что за бред. Кто угодно, кто не Стив, может даже не надеяться хоть когда-то с ним сравниться. — Заработал, да. Скажи, когда хватит… или нет. Я сам пойму.

Стив почти в голос стонет, так ему нравится. От следующего удара он весь напрягается, заставляя верёвки опасно заскрипеть и натянуться, ещё один — прямо по заднице — швыряет его в долгожданный оргазм, и одного этого хватает Тони, чтобы в который раз отставить в сторону все опасения и тревоги.

Кэп — Стив — хочет и любит именно так. Никому не признаешься, разве что парню, привыкшему прикрывать тебе спину в бою, и в целом совсем не подходит иконе нации, но какого чёрта, если это именно то, чего Стиву для счастья не хватает…

Ах, если бы не хватало самую чуточку иначе. Тони порет его честно и беспощадно, до алых широких полос, до блаженного полуобморока, и, судя по влажному блеску дерева под бёдрами Стива, кончил он уже не единожды, а успокоиться всё никак не получается. Если бы тайная страсть Стива Роджерса была совсем немного другой, может, и Тони бы перепало… не секса, с этим всё в порядке, а того, что стыднее и откровеннее любой постельной игры…

Он заставляет себя оборвать эту мысль. Нечего попусту душу травить. Вся спина Стива уже почти сравнялась цветом с обвязкой, и нужно заканчивать, не то даже сыворотка не справится, но Тони не может себя заставить прекратить. Слишком его завело то, как Стив стонет и мечется на чёртовой скамье, слишком хочется того, что нельзя, о чём они не договаривались. Ещё один удар — жёсткий, поперёк красной спины, — и Тони сворачивает натруженный ремень в круглый моток, пристраивает Стиву между лопаток и хрипло требует:

— Лежи смирно. Развернётся или упадёт — отправишься на дыбу, её ты, кажется, очень не одобряешь.

Стив замирает так же мгновенно, как сердце самого Тони. На секунду кажется — умрёт, если не коснётся губами горячей кожи, красной от порки. Вместо этого Тони ведёт пальцем вдоль натянутой верёвки, ныряет в потную ложбинку между ягодиц, ведёт к мошонке, путаясь в мягкой поросли. Проверяет шёлковые путы — те на месте, только мокрые насквозь, — и возвращается к туго сжатому входу. Слышно, как Стив замирает от легчайшего прикосновения, и ещё — как от неровной скачки гремит сердце. Ох, не слишком ли… каждый раз Тони обмирает от ужаса и восторга, каждый раз ждёт окрика, запрета, каждый раз не может поверить до конца, и всё, что он уже вытворял со Стивом, не помогает принять вещи как они есть. Стив позволяет ему так много, так мало, это что-то вроде извращённого капитанского представления о справедливости: Тони помогает ему, давая то, в чём Стив отчаянно нуждается, а тот возвращает полученное сторицей.

Тугой зад рефлекторно сжимается от вторжения и тут же расслабляется, как будто Стив себе приказал. Может, и приказал. Тони втискивает палец, гладит, водит по кругу, задыхается от ожидания, растягивает под себя, привычно сжимая собственный член сквозь джинсы. В паху словно дрожит раскалённый железный прут, вот-вот расплавится, но Тони достаточно ждал, чтобы теперь держать себя в руках. Стив приходит к нему редко, будет глупо закончить, толком не начав. Ещё несколько секунд замедленных, как в горячем сиропе, движений, и Стив сжимает так, что ясно — готов.

Быть с ним каждый раз — всё равно что в бою, в полёте, в последней сладчайшей секунде свободного падения, когда ещё дюйм — и разобьёшься вдребезги, весь целиком или только глупым хрупким сердцем, неважно. Тони не пытается сдерживать стоны, трахает жёстко и глубоко, цепляясь скрюченными от наслаждения пальцами за влажные узлы обвязки. Чисто физически это самый лучший секс в его многоопытной жизни, но даже не это заставляет задыхаться и хвататься за мокрые от пота бёдра, а то, как Стив подаётся навстречу. Так отчаянно, как будто и сам мечтает о большем, мечтает… о нём, о Тони. Быть вместе по-настоящему, душой и телом, парой связанных жизней и сотканных воедино сердец. Невозможно, несбыточно, но за пару секунд до сумасшедшего оргазма эта мечта кажется реальной и близкой, только руку протяни, и Тони гонится за ней, теряя дыхание и не оглядываясь, мчится что было сил: дыханием, толчками, бешеным пульсом, каждой жилкой и каждым обрывком мысли, всем собой, на кратчайший, бесконечный миг догоняет, хватает полной грудью, руками, пересохшим ртом, пьёт её, дышит ею, живёт сбывшимся невозможным счастьем, и падает на спину Стива, уже без сил, всё ещё чувствуя сладость во всём теле.

Ремень, развернувшись длинной кожаной змеёй, с тихим шорохом стекает на скамью, с неё — на пол, и от тихого щелчка пряжки вздрагивают оба.

Волшебство кончилось. Не навсегда — ловя остатки тающей сладости, Тони надеется на это всей душой, — но на сегодня его время истекло, вот-вот начнётся обычная жизнь. Тони видит её во всех подробностях: как он поднимается, пускается в обратный путь по всем узлам и извивам петель, как помогает Стиву подняться, прибирает беспорядок, как на глазах затягиваются микроскопические ссадины, бледнеет до нормального оттенка кожа, как на беспомощное, опалённое наслаждением лицо Кэпа возвращается привычное спокойствие человека, знающего, где его место и цель, в чём смысл его жизни, ради чего он существует. Надолго ли хватит этого запаса прочности, высчитать можно разве что эмпирически, но Тони точно знает: однажды Стив снова начнёт срываться. Хорошо бы в этот момент оказаться рядом. Ещё лучше, если Стив однажды сумеет залечить свою тайную рану, но в такие чудеса Тони не верит. Все люди носят в себе пропасти, трещины с острыми скалами на дне, он сам — яркий тому пример. Избавиться от них раз и навсегда, кажется, невозможно, разве что научиться обходить по безопасному краю, и если у Стива именно так — что же, он, Тони, с радостью протянет руку, поддержит, рискнёт собой, лишь бы Стиву не пришлось справляться в одиночку. Чувствовать себя одиноким, брошенным над бездной.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить какую-нибудь обыденную глупость — мол, ну как ты себя чувствуешь, Кэп, после того, как я утащил тебя в мрачное подземелье, выпорол до визга и напоследок трахнул так, что мозги вскипели, — но Стиву удаётся его опередить. Нечеловечески извернувшись, он перекатывается на спину, шипит и морщится от боли, но смотрит прямо и бесстрашно — ох, ну как можно не любить его, такого?

— Тони.

Вот снова: в одном слове, одном взгляде столько смыслов и оттенков, что разгадывай хоть всю жизнь, и всё равно не разгадаешь. Тони просто смотрит на него, чувствуя себя беспомощным перед чужой могучей волей. Скажет сейчас Кэп, что это был последний раз — и он не сможет возразить. Назовёт больным ублюдком, попросит луну с неба, предложит купить щенка бульдога и усыновить мальчишку Паркеров, потребует вынуть из себя сердце живьём — и всё равно, всё равно…

— Да, Стив?

Это же не он связан, это Стиву полагается чувствовать себя беззащитным, но всё совсем не так, как должно быть, с самого начала было и, кажется, будет и дальше.

— Ты никогда меня не целуешь. Почему?

У Тони дух захватывает. Вот и что ответить на такое? Потому что ты не предлагал? Потому что мы об этом не договаривались, и это табу? Потому что я и так сорван, захвачен, обречён любить тебя вечно, и если поцелую хоть раз — умру на месте, свечой сгорев от счастья?

Голубой режущий взгляд смягчается, глубокая складка у губ — тоже, и Стив повторяет, гораздо мягче:

— Почему, Тони?

Между ними так мало всего. Дюймы испаряются, секунды утекают, а слов и вовсе не нужно: кто будет разговаривать, падая в пропасть? Взлетая так высоко, что в глазах слёзы от нестерпимой чистоты и ясности небес?

Даже вкуса разобрать не получается. Кажется, губы у Стива солёные. Может быть — слаще всего на свете. Может быть, отдают горечью упущенных дней и ночей. В любом случае, неважно. Тони целует его, целует, не может оторваться, не в силах перестать, это как перестать любить усилием воли: сколько ни пытайся, исход один. Где-то на периферии Тони слышит отчаянный скрип, треск, что-то жалобно взвизгивает, и крепкая ладонь накрывает его затылок, освободившись из пут.

Одуреть просто, какой же он до хрена сильный. Идеальный. Невозможный. Любимый.

Кажется, это было вслух: Стив тихо смеётся, вжимает Тони крепче, целует сам — горячо, нежно, благодарно.

— Я совсем не идеальный, — бормочет он, бросает быстрый смущённый взгляд на собственное тело — исполосованное, обвязанное, мокрое от спермы и пота. — Но если тебе не противно…

Тони шлёпает его по загривку, совсем не сексуально.

— Совсем дурак, да?

Страшно и увлекательно видеть, как Стив рвёт композит, разорвать который невозможно. Он даже свободной рукой себе не помогает, просто напрягается что было сил, и тонкие нити лопаются одна за другой: всё для того, чтобы обняться как следует. Стив и обнимает, стискивает, щекой прижимается к щеке.

Тони мог бы жить так вечно. Растянуть чудом сбывшееся навсегда, остаться в нём навеки, слышать дыхание Стива и своё собственное, с облегчением понимать, какого они всё это время валяли дурака.

— Я люблю тебя, — скороговоркой шепчет он самое страшное, самое стыдное и больное, чище и святей всего на свете. Точно изо всех сил тянется рукой над собственной пропастью, зная, что никто не подаст руки навстречу. — Прости.

— Тони, — бормочет Стив в ответ, — Тони. Тони, Тони, Тони.

Не нужно и в этот раз Тони не нужно ни Джарвиса, ни словаря, ни вселенской мудрости — ничего, чтобы понять, что это значит.

Стив, пожалуй, единственный в мире человек, способный объясниться вот так: в растерзанной обвязке, в глубоком подвале, одним-единственным словом, раз и навсегда.

Обнимая его так крепко, что узлы впиваются в кожу, Тони отчётливо чувствует, как исчезает из-под ног оскаленная пропасть. Затягивается, как рана, как давний шрам. У Стива точно так же, можно и не спрашивать, сейчас они как сообщающиеся сосуды: всё, что чувствует один, бурлит и во втором.

— Ага, это я, — шепчет Тони, прежде чем поцеловать его ещё раз. — С тобой рядом, для тебя всё что захочешь, только не передумай, убью ко всем чертям.

Стив сжимает его так крепко, как никакой броне, верёвке или судьбе не справиться, и по-прежнему ничего не говорит, не обещает громкими словами, не клянётся в вечной любви, да это и не нужно.

Тони знает.


End file.
